Can't Take It
by The Next Marauder
Summary: Harry's thoughts on Ginny in 6th year. SongFic. OneShot. Please RR!Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yadda yadda.


Now that I look at it, it was quite one sided one. Whenever I came over for the holidays you us dot take one look at me and then run off. Ron laughed at you and sometimes I joined in, but sometimes it almost seemed as if I should be the one running away. And as we got older, the feeling got more intense.

_God broke the mold,_

_When he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

_She walks in the room, your loves closed_

_Making you never want to breathe again_

You were beautiful in every way to me, and although people praised me for doing 'brave' things, I still couldn't ask you. I admit it. I was scared. And then that night when Ron and I saw you in the hidden passage, I knew I was too late.

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_

_But she chose to be with him, shorty _

Every time I saw you with him, this feeling welled up in my stomach. I wasn't sure whether it was just because I knew you so well, because I felt like your brother. But were brothers supposed to feel like I did then?

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on _

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

I began to doubt myself, thinking that you'd given up. I wanted to be with you, and I knew it after I identified that feeling. Jealousy. You dumped him, and then moved on to someone else. I'd lost my chance yet again.

_And girl you're just way too fine _

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

_Because _

I began to admire you from afar, and found myself daydreaming of you in classes. It was a weird feeling, a feeling of needing, and something I knew I couldn't quench. You'd think with everything going on around us that I'd be able to take you off my mind, but I couldn't. Whenever I closed my eyes, you were there.

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

I couldn't stand it. Things were unfair. I knew I liked you, and I couldn't believe I'd let you slip right through my fingers. I agreed with Ron – you were too popular for your own good. But was I popular enough? I didn't know what to do, so I started to pretend.

_She's so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

I told myself that you were just a friend, and I pushed my feelings to the back of my mind. I told myself that even if we did get together Ron would kill me. And nothing was worth that. Was it?

_Girl it's just a matter of time_

_Before he finds another more fine_

_After he's done dulling your shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

I noticed lingering glances from you though. I started to wonder if there was actually a hope for us and that if you still did like me. Hermione kept looking at me when you were mentioned. I think she knew. If she knew, that mean I knew. Right?

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on, _

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

Christmas time came around, and I stayed with you and your family. It was a strange feeling, knowing that you were only a few doors down, and there was nothing I could do about it. Well, there was, but there's no way I'd try. It might destroy everything. So I watched you with your new boyfriend, because I knew he wouldn't stay long. I knew you wouldn't let him.

_And girl you're just way too fine _

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

To me, you were perfect. Every smile, every laugh, every second glance. I fought in my head. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. It was scary, having my emotions fight each other, and not knowing which one would win. If I would win.

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

I decided to start avoiding you. It would stop me having to look at the new guy you had. The one that was always right next to you, looking like he was out for murder. He looked at me once. And so did you. And it was almost as if I could see right through you. I couldn't understand it – what had you become?

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

It was terrible now, like I was carrying around a deadly secret, and if I told anyone everything would fall apart. I saw the knowing glances from my friends but I pretended to ignore them. It wasn't worth it. At least, I thought so.

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

Still I watched you. Dreamed about you. Thought about you. Loved you.

_He don't see you like I do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_Time that someone let you know_

It was like my life was a movie, and I was just watching, powerless to stop the pain. I couldn't help myself, so I couldn't help you. I felt like nothing I could do would bring me out of this slum.

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

Guys came and went, and no one said anything, but I knew what they were thinking. And sometimes I thought I knew what you were thinking, and I knew I had to do something about it. The time had come to show you exactly how I felt.

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

When you broke up with your last guy, Dean, I knew my chance had come. Now all I had to do was tell you how I felt about you. How I felt that I couldn't live another day without you.

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

And so, in front of everyone, I kissed you. And I felt alive again. I felt like nothing could stop me. I was filled with a powerful emotion that could never be beaten. And when I looked into your eyes, the sparkle was back, and I knew you had been waiting. Waiting for me to tell you I loved you.

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

_In his gallery_


End file.
